Jake's European trip
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Jake and Edward vacation in Europe. After Bella joins them, their trip takes unexpected turns.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **The first two parts are from drabbles I've posted before but the story goes further, hence its own place. _

_Warnings for Bella bashing and plot twists._

* * *

**Paris**

"What does it say?" Jake tilted down his chin, staring intently at the worn lettering etched on the marble slab.

Edward crouched down, his pale fingers tracing the notch of the capital letter._ "Mon cœur repose de l'autre côté de la mer."_

"And that means?" Jake huffed in irritation, sticking his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"My heart lies on the other side of the ocean," Edward said softly. "This is the tomb of a man who died a hundred years ago."

He stood up, his golden eyes glimmering strangely in the cloudy Parisian day as he glanced at the gravestone. "He mourns his lover, who went to America and didn't come back."

Jake's heart hitched at the sight of Edward's pensive face. He regretted insisting that his erstwhile rival and new friend should accompany him to the Père Lachaise cemetery. To distract the melancholic vampire, Jacob stalked towards him, his boots thudding softly on the grass.

"And you, Edward?" Jacob timidly wrapped his fingers around Edward's silk tie and pulled it towards him. "Where does your heart lie? On the other side of the Atlantic?"

Edward looped his hands behind Jake's neck and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "No, wolf. To answer your unvoiced thoughts, my heart no longer belongs to Bella, if it ever did."

Jacob's heart beat madly on his chest at the way Edward's lips curled up in a predatory smirk.

"My heart is yours, Jacob, and the time has come for you to claim it."

* * *

oOoOo

"How did you find us?" Edward leaned casually against the balustrade, his hair ruffled by the cold wind which was unimpeded, because the workers who were renovating that part of the Eiffel Tower had removed the security fence.

"Alice saw you."

"I thought she couldn't see the shifters?"

"Well, she suddenly could. Alice booked me a flight, but I have to say that the seats were too cramped and the movie boring." Bella took out the piece of cake she had carefully wrapped in a napkin, a remnant from her trip which she proceeded to lift to her mouth. "Anyway…"

Edward tuned her out, more intent on reading the thoughts coming from the elevator. He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Where's Jacob?"

"Some French tourists wanted help with their car, I guess."

Edward huffed in irritation. "Tourists? We're in Paris, France; not in Paris, Texas!"

"Whatever. You don't have to remind me, Edward. It's too cold!"

It annoyed Edward no end that, faced with the breathtaking view of the City of Light at her feet, all he heard from Bella were complaints. It was the main reason he had sought to escape her by embarking in his romantic trip with Jacob.

Edward's irritation grew by leaps and bounds when he read clearly the thoughts coming from the elevator. 'Quel beau jeune mec!'

It would seem that the Gallic mindset wasn't immune from falling under the sexy wolf's charms. Edward stomped towards the elevator door.

"What we have is bigger than us, right?" Bella called out to him in despair, "We'll always have Paris."

"I watched Casablanca when it first came out, Bella, a fact you never bothered to find out," Edward said through gritted teeth, and the cake slipped from Bella's limp fingers at his disdainful tone. "You would do well to remember how it ends."

Several things happened in quick succession, too fast even for Edward's reflexes.

Bella ran towards him and her sneakers slipped on the cake, then she collided with a burly Frenchman who snorted in indignation. Just as the elevator doors opened and Jacob came out, she stumbled against the balustrade and the Frenchman pushed against her back, his feet having slipped due to the mess on the floor.

Bella almost fell from the Tower, but Jacob grasped the situation at once and rushed to her aid. Between both of them, they managed to pull her from the brink of falling to her death.

* * *

oOoOo

**Pamplona**

Jacob strolled down the Pamplona street, his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans while Bella clung to his shoulder. Ever since he had saved her in Paris, the girl appeared to have developed a crush on him, a fact which didn't escape the angry gaze of the vampire who trailed them.

Edward lowered his chin, ostensibly to hide his face from the fierce Spanish sun within the confines of his coarse woolen cowl, but in reality so he wouldn't have to endure the sight of Bella fawning over his oblivious wolf.

Jacob's sweaty t-shirt was plastered to his sculpted torso like the casing of the _chorizo_, the spicy sausage he had for breakfast. The vampire scuffed his loafers on the cobbled street and tried to ignore the minds of the passersby and their barely hidden lustful sighs.

It irritated Edward that people thought he was a monk who was taking part in the procession of Saint Fermin. What really drove him mad, though, was Jacob ignoring his hints about the festivities, the _encierro_ when the bulls had the free run of the Pamplona streets.

Edward knew about them from reading Hemingway's _The sun also rises_, but did Jacob care? No, because he was distracted being surreptitiously groped by Bella.

Edward was trying to decide the proper punishment he would mete out to his sister for sending Bella to Europe, but he looked up when he noticed the sudden change around him. His keen hearing alerted him to the thudding sounds of the throng of people running towards them, accompanied by the menacing clip-clops of the bulls' hooves.

It happened so fast, Edward had no clear recollection afterwards. He only knew that he couldn't bear the thought of any bull hurting his wolf, so he grabbed Jacob by the hand and the two ran towards the other end of the street which was flanked by freshly scrubbed walls, peppered with the bright colors of flowers on the windowsills.

Jake ran with him, his thumb caressing Edward's wrist. The vampire tried to ignore the heat pooling in his groin, intent on Jacob's safety.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob scrunched up his eyebrows and glanced back.

Bella just stood there, her mouth agape as the bulls rushed towards her.

"Gotta save her!" Jake wrenched his hand free and dashed towards the hapless girl, easily scooping her up in his strong arms as he reached her, so the sharp point of the bull's horn just scraped the sleeve of Bella's old plaid shirt.

The bull paused for a second, his black eyes fixed on Jacob. It seemed an eternal moment for Edward, whose mind was beset with worry. It partook of the mystical, though, reminding Edward of the Minotaur and the myths woven around the animal in ancient Crete and the Mediterranean world.

Seconds later, the bull was distracted and shook his thick head from side to side, as if recognizing his equal, before running away from Jacob.

Jake gently deposited Bella on her feet and turned to Edward but before he could utter a word, the vampire lifted the Quileute on his arms, unmindful of the astonished gasps coming from the window just above them.

Bella took a step towards the two boys but stumbled on her feet and fell down.

Edward glided towards the alleyway to his right, his gaze searching Jacob's sweaty skin for any wound as he frowned at Bella's distressed cries.

The crowd was advancing upon them and several women had stomped all over Bella's prone body; one of them wore stiletto heels whose sharp spikes repeatedly punctured her frail skin.

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Vatican City**

"Look at those muscles!" Jacob said, the tendons on his neck straining as he gazed up at Adam's portrait, far above on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

"I like the way they bulge," said Bella, licking her lips while she brushed her bandaged hand against Jacob's huge biceps. The doctor had assured her that the puncture wounds on her arms and upper torso caused by the inconsiderate passersby in Pamplona would heal in a few days.

"He's too tanned, though." Jacob looked at the windows, ignoring Bella's disappointed sigh. "I'd like him more if he was pale."

"You can never be too rich, or too tan," she said breathily, draping her arm over Jacob's shoulder, which made him wonder why she was so affectionate all of a sudden. Jacob shrugged off the contact and walked away, causing Bella to stumble a bit.

Bella's face twisted in a grimace of disappointment at her failed attempts at seduction; it annoyed her that Jacob rebuffed her. She had decided she preferred Jake because he was concerned about her, unlike her former beau. Jacob had saved her in Paris and Pamplona while Edward proved ineffective.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob said moodily, tilting down his chin to gaze at the glossy brochure, ignoring the sounds of the throng of tourists that surrounded them. "He promised me he'd explain stuff!"

"He's over there, talking to the young guy who invited him here." She cocked her head at the end of the chapel, where Jacob saw two cowled figures comfortably huddled together.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the sight. He could see Edward's bronze tufts peeking jauntily over the cowl's edge as he bobbed his head up and down.

"So that guy invited him!" He crumpled the brochure, his nostrils flaring at the familiar way the stranger touched the vamp's arm.

"Edward said he met him in Spain…"

Jacob huffed, stomping towards them, the brochure falling towards the slippery marble floor. Several Japanese tourists directed their phones towards him, taking pictures of his impossibly handsome visage.

The crowd parted before the irate Quileute like the Red Sea before Moses, and Jacob arrived to that corner of the building which depicted the story of his namesake.

Having reached the two men, Jake pushed Edward's shoulder. The vampire spoke in Spanish to the man he was with, who beat a hasty retreat at the sight of the angry shapeshifter.

"Calm down, Jacob!" Edward said, trying to prevent Jake from phasing in the middle of the Vatican, a fact that would surely be recorded by the several cameras which tourists from Asia and Europe had directed at them.

"What's the deal, bloodsucker?" Jacob crossed his arms and cocked his head at the retreating Spaniard. "You're trying to hook up with that guy?"

"For your information, mutt," growled Edward. "Ignacio thinks I'm a monk and invited me here. I had to come because…"

"You like him! I knew it, leech!" Jacob felt tempted to kick the vampire's shins with his steel-capped boots.

"For the last time, I don't like him!" Edward said through gritted teeth. "I had to come here to convince him I'm not Cagliostro!"

"Who?" Jacob puzzled his eyebrows in confusion.

"People believed Count Cagliostro possessed the elixir of eternal youth." Edward leaned closer to Jacob, mindful of the eavesdroppers around them as he whispered in the Quileute's ear, "Ignacio somehow stumbled upon an old photograph of me when I lived in Chicago. He noticed I haven't aged a bit, naturally."

"Oh."

"It seems the Vatican Library is all it's cracked up to be," Edward said with a shrug, and then he narrowed his eyes. "What do you care anyway, wolf? Go back to your Bella!"

"M… my Bella!" Jacob spluttered.

"You only have eyes for her, and you have the gall to make a scene!"

"You... leech!" growled Jacob.

"Mongrel!" said Edward accusingly, his eyes going dark with anger and desire.

Meanwhile, a Chinese tourist was soaking up their dialog, intending to find out the meaning of their strange words of endearment. It was obvious to the slim woman that the handsome young men had strong feelings for each other.

Jacob stepped towards Edward and yanked the cowl off his head, before grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling Edward towards him. He staked his claim on the handsome vampire with a forceful kiss, smiling at the moans he soaked up from the cold lips he had long yearned to touch.

Unmindful of the erotic encounter, Bella was making her way towards them. She didn't get far, though. She slipped on the brochure Jake had thrown on the floor and fell on a tourist. There was a pileup and Bella ended up under a fat guy from Kenya and two Australians. The Kenyan's camera poked her in the eye and she screamed as the elbows and knees of the tourists reopened her wounds.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vienna**

"Bella, I want to ask you something." Jake took a sip from his coffee with Schlagobers, glancing at the elegantly dressed patrons in the Café Bräunerhof. The drink served to soothe his nerves, his tongue lapping up delicately the whipped cream which tasted as sweet as Edward's kiss. Nevertheless, he sighed worriedly as he glanced out the window at the bundled-up people strolling down the Stallburggasse. He was very glad the frigid weather didn't bother him and he could just wear one of his tight t-shirts.

"What is it, Jacob?" Bella snuggled into her frayed sweater.

"Since you're my best friend and all, there's a question I want to ask," Jake mumbled, holding up his coffee to try to hide his blush behind the Schlagobers. It didn't work because his tanned cheeks contrasted sharply against the white cream.

Two patrons on the next table sighed, though, casting envious glances at Bella. A stocky woman leaned towards her daughter and nudged her elbow, pointing with her crisp rolled-up edition of _Der Kurier_ towards Bella's unkempt attire.

"Yeah?" Bella cupped her coffee to try to warm her hands. This cold weather didn't suit her, though it brought to her mind the night Jacob warmed her so nicely in the tent. She sighed, regretting the time she'd lost on Edward, who hardly deigned to cast a glance at her nowadays.

"There's this…." Jacob paused, gulping down the coffee and then said in a rush, "I've had a crush on this special person for the longest time, and I want to act on my feelings."

"Oh." Bella hurriedly picked up her spoon, casting covert glances at her reflection. She waved the cutlery this way and that, deciding she looked good enough. The corners of her thin lips curled upward in a faint smirk; if Edward had rejected her, she still had Jacob. And if she got together with the Quileute hunk, that might serve to jostle Edward. Vampires were notoriously possessive.

Bella glanced up when she noticed Jacob saying her name.

"…. don't have that much experience, Bells!"

"Really?"

"I'm a… virgin… that way." Jacob ducked beneath the tablecloth to hide his spreading blush.

"Don't worry." Bella said, thinking about ways to spice up her coming tryst with Jake. Although he was just an inexperienced boy, he might make up for that with stamina.

"I'm sure you..." She trailed off and made quotation marks in the air, almost poking out her eye with the spoon. "... and 'your special person' will hit it off."

Having recovered his poise, Jacob sat up and drummed his fingers upon the checkered tablecloth. Flaring his nostrils at the delicious scents of the coffeehouse, he made up his mind to bring Edward here. His vamp would look cute reading one of those fat newspapers, Jake decided.

"Glad you think that, though I'm worried that I might come on too strong! Don't wanna cause a scene like the time I stole a kiss from you."

Bella sighed lustily. "I assure you that you won't. Matter of fact, if that happened today-" She leaned insinuatingly closer to Jacob, her cold fingers greedily seeking his warmth. "- the outcome would be very different."

"Whatever," Jacob said disinterestedly. "Since you're a sensitive girl, what do you suggest I do to… ease into the romantic part?"

Remembering the times her mother praised her cooking, Bella said breathily, "The way into anyone's heart is through their stomach. That's what Renée always says."

Jacob's face lit up as he threw down the napkin and stood up, hastily taking out his wallet and drawing the stares of the people at the neighboring tables.

"Thanks, Bells! What an awesome suggestion! Gotta go!"

As Jacob dashed towards the exit, his toned shape, highlighted by tight jeans and shirt, drew like a magnet the covetous glances of the Viennese patrons.

Bella licked her lips, thinking about the culinary and carnal dishes she would get to taste soon.

* * *

oOoOo

Bella was strolling near the Haas Haus, hardly noticing the magnificent reflection of Stephen's Cathedral looming up ahead as she pictured sweet Jacob baking something to win her love. She hummed a melody, glad that the cold Vienna streets held no bulls or inconsiderate passersby with stiletto heels.

She sensed him before he spoke. Bella shivered and snuggled into her sweater.

"You don't like the cold," Edward said. "I don't understand why you chose to come here."

"The Mediterranean felt threatening." Bella shuddered, remembering that fat guy from Kenya who poked her with his camera under Adam's uninterested stare high above on the Sistine Chapel ceiling. Thankfully, her wounds were mending.

"Where's the damned wolf that's always around you?" Edward's voice was heavy with jealousy, which made Bella smile.

"He's gone to prepare a surprise for me."

"Figures!" Edward stuck his hands in the pockets of his tailored trousers, eliciting admiring sighs from the passersby. "Bella, I need your help!"

"You do?" she said with a slight grimace.

"I'm far apart from the concerns of youth, and I have lost touch with what makes a young person tick." Edward ruffled his hair in despair. "I need pointers to win at the game of seduction. I've been callous with this person, but I will win at love!"

"Really?" Bella's heart beat madly against her chest.

"I'm drawn into the midst of the living once again. This romance I feel blooming inside? It is complex, deep and mysterious like the moon over Paris."

"Oh!" Bella shivered. The last glance she had cast at the Parisian landscape was while she was precariously dangling from the top of the Eiffel Tower, so naturally Edward's nonchalant words disturbed her deeply.

The prospect of having Edward and Jacob fight over her like old times warmed her heart, though; Bella decided she might keep Edward after all.

Bella wondered what to say to Jacob to let him down easily. He was probably fixing her an exquisite dinner.

_Hell,_ she thought to herself. _If the meal is any good, I might stay with Jacob for a while until Edward calls me._

Edward's groin throbbed insistently.

He drew away from Bella to answer his phone because her predatory smile unnerved him. Had she figured a way to win over Jacob?

Edward frowned at his phone as his thumb grazed the screen.

"Edward, I've got awful news!" Alice's frantic voice unsettled him.

"What is it?" Edward said, trying to calm down. Alice had probably seen a vision of Bella falling down a window somewhere. After all, Bella's defenestration was a common occurrence.

"The dog has been kidnapped by aliens!"

"Jacob's not a dog!" Edward growled angrily. "And you can't see him in your visions, remember? Unless you've been faking all along, like your precious…."

"Damn you, Edward! It's not a vision!" Alice said in a rush. "I've been keeping tabs on Bella…. I mean, all of you, and I saw this on a webcast."

"What is it?"

"I'm sending it over… right now."

Edward shivered at the image filling up the screen of his phone. It was his sexy wolf all right, but Jacob appeared to float inside the cockpit of an alien spaceship!

Jake was framed by blue clouds, probably made of methane, as the alien ship hurtled through space towards another planet!

* * *

Edward dashed through the Inner District of Vienna, mumbling agitatedly, "Pup, I'll save you from those pesky aliens! You would have been safer with me instead of her! Bella's bad luck is contagious, or her stupidity… who cares? I'll get you, wolf!"

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
